


Meeting Seven

by geethr75



Series: Meetings [6]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75





	Meeting Seven

Dusk had fallen and the shadows had deepened by the time Vasusena returned to his own tent. He had been in Suyodhana’s tent and after ensuring his friend is all right, he’d gone to the river to bathe, returning to Suyodhana to discuss the day’s losses and to decide on what was to be done. 

Ghatotkacha had caused a lot of damage to their armies and though he had killed him, the cost had been dear. That, on top of Jayadratha’s death had really depressed Suyodhana. He was feeling as if victory was slipping from his grasp. They had already lost Bheeshma and now, Jayadratha and Alambusha. Their numerical superiority was also lost now due to the destruction caused by the Pandavas and Ghatotkacha.

In addition, the news brought from the Pandava camp by their spies had added to Suyodhana’s worry. Fortunately, the others had already left and only Vasusena was present when the spies brought the news to Suyodhana. Otherwise, Vasusena knew someone might have noticed his agitation was disproportionate to the gravity of the news. After all, they all knew that using the Shakti to kill Ghatotkacha would weaken him, if only slightly. What affected him so deeply was the news of Krishna’s glee at the fact. Krishna was dancing for joy was how the spy had put it.

Fortunately, Suyodhana took his agitation to mean he was concerned about the loss of the Shakti. But Drona or Kripa would not have been so easily fooled since they always watched him like a hawk, looking for any sign of weakness. 

Vasusena wondered if Krishna had been lying to him all along. And yet, how could that be? He shrugged off the thoughts of Krishna. Whatever there had been, was all in the past now. Now, he had other concerns, and apparently, so did Krishna.

He had food with Suyodhana and was no longer hungry. He only wanted to sleep. Removing his Uttariya, he climbed on to the bed, only to find someone was already there.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I came to see you,” Krishna’s fingers traced patterns on his torso. He caught hold of his hands. 

“What for?”

“Don’t you know?”

“Know what? That you were dancing for joy at the prospect of my death?”

“I was dancing for joy at the prospect of Arjuna’s survival. Which is an entirely different thing. Now, if you had promised your mother that you would spare only Arjuna, there would have been no need for me to dance with joy or otherwise.”

Vasusena digested this in silence. He could understand why Krishna was so happy. After all, if he learned that Suyodhana would survive, he too would have jumped for joy.

“Fair enough,” said he. “Now you’ve told me and I accept that. Shouldn’t you be leaving before someone finds you here?”

“I told you once before that I really couldn’t care less.”

“Yes, I remember. But I’d like to sleep, if you don’t mind.”

“Go to sleep, then,” Krishna murmured, throwing his arms around Vasusena. “I’ll be here.”

Vasusena put his arms around the man, with a sigh, burying his face in his neck, kissing him. “If you insist on staying, I won’t be getting much sleep.”

“That goes to show that perhaps you don’t need so much sleep.”

Vasusena chuckled. “You would say that.”

Krishna leaned forward to capture his lips. “Has anyone told you that you talk too much?”

“Look who’s talking,” whispered Vasusena as he trailed kisses down Krishna’s jaw. 

They smiled at each other. There was a war raging and they were at opposite sides, but still they had this night for now.


End file.
